leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW064
| ja_op= | ja_ed= 七色アーチ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=米村正二 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=古賀一臣 | directorn=1 | director=古賀一臣 | artn=1 | art=案浦達哉 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW061-BW070| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Explorers of the Hero's Ruin! (Japanese: 黒き英雄の遺跡！シンボラーとデスカーン！！ The ! and !!) is the 64th episode of the , and the 721st episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on January 26, 2012 and in the United States on June 2, 2012. Blurb Our heroes have been invited by Professor Juniper’s father, Professor Cedric Juniper, to join him as he explores a ruin said to be the site of a meeting between an ancient Hero and the Legendary Pokémon Zekrom. When they arrive at the ruin, Cedric warns our heroes that it may be filled with traps, and he’s absolutely right! A huge boulder rolling down a narrow passageway threatens to mow them down, but Pansage uses Dig and our heroes escape to safety. Then they encounter two bridges spanning a deep gorge, and assume one of them is a trap—but it turns out both bridges are fraught with danger! Axew manages to find another way around the chasm, and our heroes move on. Next, they encounter three cave entrances, each painted to look like a Pokémon: Darumaka, Krokorok, and Golett. They try the Darumaka cave first, then the Krokorok tunnel, but both are full of traps yet again. Cedric then reveals that he knew the Golett cave was the right one the whole time! He kept it to himself because he wanted the youngsters to get “the full enjoyment” out of their adventure. Ash thinks that makes Cedric super cool, but Iris is somewhat less appreciative... The Golett cave leads to a large room shaped like a volcanic crater, where they discover a circle of huge crystals and an artifact known as the Golden Dark Stone. Cedric warns our heroes not to touch the Stone, but after they’re attacked by an angry Sigilyph and a group of Cofagrigus, he reveals that he grabbed it when they weren’t looking! When all seems lost, Cedric reminds them of the Legend of the Hero: “Zekrom lent its power to the Hero as soon as his heart became one with the Pokémon.” Ash and his friends think back on all the wonderful times they’ve shared with their Pokémon, and that seems to be enough to satisfy the ruin’s guardians, as Sigilyph and Cofagrigus stop attacking our heroes and rescue them instead. Although Iris is annoyed at the dangers their adventure presented, Ash and Cilan are ecstatic about all the fun they had. They thank Cedric and bid their new friend goodbye to continue their journey. But before they get very far, they come face to face with a menacing Krokorok in sunglasses... Plot This episode begins with Cedric Juniper stumbling out of the Chargestone Cave and collapses. Professor Juniper recognizes him as her father. Inside of the base camp tent, Cedric Juniper eats a meal and is feeling a lot better after collapsing. Professor Juniper explains to and that Cedric does research on and . Cedric explains that he may have found the Hero's Ruin, the location where the Hero for the hero's legend and Zekrom communicated, but he got lost inside Chargestone Cave while searching. Ash asks Cedric if they can go with him to look for the ruins. Cedric says no which shocks everyone, but he finishes his statement by saying that no reason he should say no. Everyone finds out that Cedric tends to get interrupted in the middle of his sentence but does not get upset easily. Ash and his friends put the two statements together and realize that he is saying that they can go with him to the ruins. Everyone heads off through Chargestone Cave, through the forest, up a rock wall, and later that night camp out in the forest. Ash asks Cedric about the hero's legend. Cedric explains that when the hero turns darkness into light, and links his heart with Pokémon, Zekrom will appear to him its power. Everyone enters the ruins while Cedric explains that they must be careful inside because there are traps all over the ruins to deal with intruders. They reach a statue, and approaches it. Cedric says that turning the statue to the left should not be done, but Cilan turns it to the left before Cedric could finish saying that he shouldn't. The wall opens up, and a huge boulder rolls towards them, making the group run for their lives. uses to make a hole for everyone to jump in and avoid the boulder with. Iris is upset at Cedric for not finishing his statement in time. After passing through the newly opened pathway, they see two suspension bridges. Cedric tells them not to cross the bridge on the right, so Ash and Cilan try to cross the bridge on the left. Cedric finishes his statement and says that the bridge on the left should not be crossed either. Ash and Cilan almost fall in but made it back in time. Cedric explains to them that they should not jump to conclusions. is again not pleased that Cedric didn't finish his statement in time again. She points out that there is a separate pathway and they take that instead. They arrive at three caves, and Cedric explains that only one pathway is the right way. They decide to take the pathway first, but a fire appears. uses to put out the fire so that they can escape the Darumaka path. They decide to take the pathway next. The walls begin to close in on them, and has hold the walls back so they could escape that pathway. Iris recalls Excadrill to his Poké Ball just before the walls close in on him. Cedric tells them that he knew the remaining pathway was correct all along, but he wanted to set off all traps to enjoy the adventure as much as possible. Iris then says that she doesn't know if this adventure can be called an enjoyment. Everyone enters the pathway, and finds several coffins. They notice that all of them are empty and continue on. One of the coffins open indicating that something is watching them. After passing through the revolving door, they find a large area in the shape of a volcano crater. In the center there are large glowing pillars with the "Golden Dark Stone" inside of the circle that they form. Ash tries to grab the stone, but Cedric pulls him back saying that it sets off a dangerous trap. Ash imagines that they are crushed and that he would become a ghost. A appears and attacks everyone with . Ash scans Sigilyph with his Pokédex. uses which misses, Sigilyph then uses which hits Ash and his friends. Sigilyph puts Pikachu to sleep with . Everyone runs away and back to the coffins they passed by before and hides inside of them to wait for Sigilyph to go away. Once the coast is clear, Ash, Cilan, and Cedric come out of the coffins but notice that Iris has not done so yet. They say to Iris that she can come out now, but the coffin she is in is actually a . Ash scans Cofagrigus with his Pokédex. Cofagrigus uses to stop Ash and Pikachu in their tracks. Pansage uses Dig and to attack Cofagrigus and to free Iris. Iris and Axew are freed and are shown to be wrapped like mummies. Everyone escapes through another pathway to a room which is also surrounded by coffins. These coffins were also Cofagrigus which appear and scare them. Everyone continues on the same pathway, but the Sigilyph from before appears and begins to attack them. Cedric reveals to everyone during the chase that he actually grabbed the Golden Dark Stone. He offers to give it back to Sigilyph, but it continues to attack them. Cofagrigus appear and use Telekinesis to send them through another pathway and into some water. Cedric explains to everyone that the underground area is where the intruders are locked into, and that it is where the hero from the legend communicated with Zekrom. Cedric takes the stone and shows them the mural that is hidden on the wall with it, and explains that it says that the hero met Zekrom underground, and that their combined power helped him escape. Everyone searches and finds the exit which leads back to the area with the glowing pillars. Cedric returns the golden stone back to where it belongs, and Cofagrigus sends them through the opening in the ceiling with Telekinesis. Everyone screams that they love Pokémon and remember all of their great memories they had with various Pokémon in the Unova region. Ash recalls his memories with , , Darumaka, , , , , , , , , , , and . Cilan recalls his memories with and Pansage. Iris recalls her memories with , Excadrill, , and . Cofagrigus uses Telekinesis to slow them down and to safely bring them back to the ground. They were successfully able to link their hearts with that of the Pokémon. Cedric points out to them that the route that took forms a silhouette of a Zekrom. Once everyone heads back outside, everyone but Iris agrees that the adventure was enjoyable. Cedric tells them that he plans on exploring the ruins more and heads off. A Krokorok with sunglasses then appears in front of Ash and his friends. Major events * and are officially introduced to Cedric Juniper, the father of Professor Juniper. * The sunglasses Krokorok returns to confront . Debuts Pokémon debuts * TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Professor Juniper * Cedric Juniper * Fennel (flashback) * Avery (flashback) * s (flashback) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * (Emmy's; flashback) * (sunglasses) * ( ; fantasy) * * (multiple; debut) * (flashback) * (×2; flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (multiple; flashback) * (multiple; flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * Music from Arceus and the Jewel of Life and Zoroark: Master of Illusions is used in this episode. * The scene where the group runs down a hallway while being chased by a boulder and the statue replaces the Fertility Idol is a reference to the first movie, . This is also the second time this has been parodied during the series, the first being Battling the Enemy Within!. A group of people being chased by a boulder would be parodied a third time in Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids!. * Due to the use of flashbacks, every Pokémon belonging to the three main protagonists that have appeared during the made an appearance in this episode, except for Ash's Palpitoad. ** Ash's Tranquill, , and Cilan's Crustle only appeared in their pre-evolved forms, which are , , and respectively. * Although the move has existed since Generation I, this episode marks the first time that is used in the . * 's incorrectly red spine in the song Seven-colored Arch is corrected as of this episode. * The Golden Dark Stone's chamber in the ruins is updated from the design of the chamber where the Meteonite was found in one of the skipped episodes. This design is updated again for the Light Stone's chamber within the in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. * The Sunglasses Krokorok was originally supposed to return in the original BW023, but the episode was postponed due to the that happened in 2011, and later never aired at all. Errors Dub edits * In the , during the aftermentioned scene where the group runs from a giant boulder, Ash says " ". In other languages |nl= |fi= |da= |de= |el= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= |es_la= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= |vi= }} 064 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Tatsuya Annoura de:In der Ruine des Helden! es:EP726 fr:BW064 it:BW064 ja:BW編第64話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第64集